To Trust a Friend
by LadyLefaye
Summary: Ichigo must face a situation where his trust of Chad Yasutora is put to the test. Set several years in the future. ChadKarin


**A/N: **This is the first Bleach fic I ever wrote, and I've finally decided to put it up on fanfiction net. Hopefully I managed to keep everyone somewhat in character. This fic was writting in response to a request made on the fic on demand LJ community for a fic dealing with interaction between Chad and Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo clenched his fists in rage. Yet again, a Hollow had come after a member of his family. Karin had been practicing soccer with her high school friends when the monstrosity had descended on the field. The Hollow had been epic in size, towering over the trees lining the field. Each step it took was like an earthquake, causing all of Karin's friends to flee, leaving her alone with the beast. Although her spirit power had grown over the years, she was nowhere near capable of defeating such a Hollow on her own. But Ichigo had arrived too late to slay the creature, and the sight he was met with when he arrived on the scene made him feel sick to his stomach.

One of his closest friends, Chad Yasutora, was standing in the center of the field, the bloody form of his sister Karin cradled in his arms. Chad had always, without fail, protected those that Ichigo loved with his very life. Ichigo could not even count the number of times Chad had pulled Karin from danger, sheltering her with his body as attacks rained down upon them. Chad had always seemed like an unmovable mountain in those situations, unaffected by anything save a desire to protect. Ichigo never dreamed it would come to this.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing the image to be a hallucination, but when he peered into the field once again, the vision was the same. His sister Karin was in his friend's arms, ignorant of the world around her as she kissed Chad passionately. And as gently as Chad was holding her, it was still obvious that he was returning the kiss with just as much desire.

Ichigo stared at the scene in mute horror, his body caught in an anger-induced paralysis. Then Chad slowly began to lower Karin to the ground, and Ichigo knew, without a doubt, that if his friend tried to ravage his sister in the middle of a field where anyone could see, that Chad would be spending some time in the intensive care unit of Karakura Hospital that night.

But Chad did not try to press Karin into the ground and have his way with her. Instead, he gently set her on her feet in front of him, and, unclasping the necklace he always wore, he placed that most prized possession around Karin's neck. That simple act spoke more powerfully than any heartfelt speech ever could, proving that what Ichigo was witnessing went far beyond a simple bout of lust inspired by the heat of the moment.

As if a plug had been pulled, Ichigo could feel his anger draining from him. With a quiet sort of calm, Ichigo unclenched his fists and walked towards the couple, coughing softly to announce his presence. Karin leapt behind Chad, stumbling slightly from her injuries, causing Chad to reach out and gently steady her so that she would not fall.

Ichigo somehow managed to keep himself from wincing at the sight of that small intimacy. Instead, he focused all of his attention on the stoic face of his friend. As if from a distance, Ichigo registered the fact that his sister was babbling excuse after excuse for why she had every right to be with his friend, but Chad just stood there as silently as a mountain prepared to weather a storm.

"You know," Ichigo said with a half smile, "if you were any other guy, I would be honor-bound to beat you into a bloody pulp right about now."

Karin let out an indignant shriek at his words, but Chad softly placed a single finger over her lips, silencing her immediately. With a gentle pressure, he pushed her away from him and walked towards Ichigo with his arms dangling at his side. "You know I will not fight you," he said quietly, "but you may do as you wish. I will not hold it against you."

Ichigo paused for a moment, part of him still itching to hit something after seeing his baby sister in such a compromising position. But he could not bring himself to hit his friend, especially knowing that Chad would not raise a finger to defend himself.

"Will you protect her always?" Ichigo asked solemnly.

Chad lifted his head and looked his friend directly in the eye. "I will protect her as I protect you," he swore.

"That's not good enough!" Ichigo hissed angrily.

Chad stiffened, his eyes widening slightly. Then his shoulders slumped as he looked towards the ground. It would probably be one of the most difficult things he'd ever done, but if Ichigo was determined to push the issue, he could not deny where his stronger feelings lay. If he had to give up his friendship with Ichigo Kurosaki to pursue Karin, then the decision was simple. He could only pray that Karin would some day forgive him for choosing her brother over her.

Chad felt Ichigo place a hand on his arm, and he looked up with a start.

"You will protect her before you protect me. Her safety…her well-being…must always come first!" Ichigo said intently.

Chad let out a relieved sigh, glad to see that Ichigo was finally learning to rein in his temper and see reason from time to time. "Understood," he said with a nod.

Without another word, Ichigo turned and walked away, leaving his sister staring at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. He had to force himself not to look back for fear that he might have to suffer the sight of another kiss between the two. He wasn't certain his resolve to leave them be could hold out if he had to endure more of that. He was deciding to trust his friend. Chad was one of the most honorable people he knew, and if he could trust the man with his life, he should certainly be able to trust him with his sister.

Although, if by some cruel twist of fate, his other sister Yuzu suddenly decided she was madly in love with Ishida Uryuu, there would have to be bloodshed. Lots and lots of bloodshed. Ishida wasn't Chad, after all.


End file.
